universocinematograficomarvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sharon Carter
|gênero = Feminina|morte = 2018 (ressuscitada pelo Hulk em 2023)|título = Agente da CIA Agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. (anteriormente)|afiliação = (anteriormente)|status = Viva|filmes = Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal Capitão América: Guerra Civil Vingadores: Ultimato (foto)|séries de tv = The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (não-lançado)|ator = Emily VanCamp}} Agente Sharon Carter é a sobrinha de Peggy Carter, a lendária fundadora da S.H.I.E.L.D. Seguindo os passos de sua tia, Peggy tornou-se uma agente da S.H.I.E.L.D., e, brevemente, trabalhou disfarçada para observar seu vizinho Steve Rogers, por pedido de Nick Fury. Ela lutou ao lado da agencia na Batalha no Triskelion, enfrentando Brock Rumlow para a proteção das vidas de milhares. Após as consequências, Sharon saiu da S.H.I.E.L.D e se juntou à CIA. Ela continuou ter uma relação próxima de Steve, aliando-se ao mesmo quando Rogers escolheu proteger seu amigo, Bucky Barnes, do governo. Ela foi uma das vitimas da Dizimação, mas em 2023 foi ressuscitada pelo Hulk. Biografia Agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. Provando seu valor A sobrinha-neta de Peggy Carter, co-fundadora da S.H.I.E.L.D., Sharon Carter cresceu com interesse na agência, e seguindo os conselhos de sua tia Peggy para juntar-se a organização, apesar dos protestos contras de sua mãe. Para se assegurar de que nunca ficaria nas sombras de sua ancestral, Sharon recusou-se revelar seu nome na S.H.I.E.L.D.Capitão América: Guerra Civil Disfarçada Nick Fury ordenou que Sharon vigiasse e protegesse Steve Rogers em seu apartamento, ganhando um apartamento no lado oposto de Rogers, operando com o nome Kate. Ela reportaria de volta a Fury para garantir que Steve não fosse uma ameaça para a S.H.I.E.L.D. e que pudesse ser confiável. Apesar de ser sua protetora, Sharon tornou-se próxima de Steve, geralmente flertando com Rogers para garantir sua confiança. Um dia, Sharon se encontrou com Steve no lado de fora de seu apartamento. Após uma breve conversa, Rogers a convidou para tomar café da manhã, mas Carter, gentilmente, recusou o convite, dizendo que ela teria de lavar suas roupas. Antes de sair, Sharon informa Steve que o mesmo havia deixado seu rádio ligado e que ele estava tocando música. Quando Fury foi atacado pelo Soldado Invernal no apartamento de Steve, Sharon veio ajudá-lo, informando-o ser uma agente especial da S.H.I.E.L.D. e que foi desainada pelo próprio Nick para protegê-lo. Ela ficou com Fury enquanto Steve perseguia o atacante.Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal Encontro com Alexander Pierce ]] Quando Nick Fury foi considerado morto após uma cirurgia, Sharon se encontrou com Alexander Pierce no Triskelion, onde foi questionada sobre o incidente. Sharon respondeu que fez tudo ao seu poder para salvar o Diretor Ao sair do escritório de Alexander, Sharon passou por Steve Rogers, que esteve a caminho para se encontrar com Pierce; enquanto passavam, Steve balançou sua cabeça e a chamou de "vizinha", sem fazer contato visual. é um alvo]] Quando Japser Sitwell ordenou que todos os agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. se envolvessem à caçada ao Capitão Rogers, que havia escapado do Triskelion e nocauteado diversos agentes STRIKE, Sharon questionou suas ordens, demandando saber o motivo pela procura ao herói. Então, Alexander apareceu e disse a todos que ele possuía informações importantes conectadas ao Ataque a Nick Fury.Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal Insurreição da HIDRA ]] Sharon esteve trabalhando na central do Projeto Insight quando o Capitão América revelou a infiltração da HIDRA. Brock Rumlow e diversos agentes STRIKE entraram na sala, e então, Brock ameaçou matar Cameron Klein, o agente responsável pelo lançamento. Cameron recusou-se em lançar, dizendo que ele não colocaria os Aero-Porta-Aviões ao ar. Brock ordenou que o agente se afastasse de sua estação, porém, Sharon interferiu. Ela apontou-o uma arma e disse para ele se acalmar; após dizer isto, outros agentes leais a S.H.I.E.L.D. apontaram suas armas para os agentes da STRIKE. Apesar de Brock ter largado sua arma, ele usou uma faca para cortar Sharon e iniciar um tiroteio. Apesar dos esforços de Carter, Brock foi capaz de colocar os Aero-Porta-Aviões ao ar.Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal Trabalhando para a CIA Saindo da S.H.I.E.L.D. ]] Após a S.H.I.E.L.D. ser desfeita como resultado da Insurreição da HIDRA, Sharon Carter ficou sem emprego. Procurando por um trabalho que envolvesse ajudar as pessoas, ela se juntou a CIA como uma agente. Para provar-se experiente em armas, ela demonstrou sua habilidade em uma estação de tiro.Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal Suas habilidades lhe fizeram ser promovida para a Força Tarefa Anti-Terrorismo, trabalhando com Everett Ross em Berlim.Capitão América: Guerra Civil Funeral de Peggy Carter Quando sua tia faleceu, Sharon foi a seu funeral em Londres. Sharon foi chamada para discursar sobre sua tia, e após notá-la, Sam Wilson, que compareceu ao funeral, chama a atenção de Steve Rogers, percebendo que Sharon tinha ligação com sua antiga amada. No discurso de Sharon, ela explicou que nunca poderia viver às sombras de sua tia, e por isto nunca revelou que eram parentes. Após o funeral, Sharon e Steve conversaram. Rogers então a questiona se ela havia dito para Peggy que estava o espionando, porém, Carter disse que sua tia já escondia segredos demais. Em seguida eles conversaram sobre o Tratado de Sokovia, onde Steve considerou se aposentar como Capitão América, mas Sharon acredita que Rogers nunca pararia com isto.Capitão América: Guerra Civil Bombardeio do Centro Internacional de Viena sendo informados sobre o bombardeio]] Os dois foram interrompidos por Sam Wilson, informando Steve que o Centro Internacional de Viena foi destruído. Sharon, Steve e Sam assistiram aos noticiários dizendo que a bomba foi armada por James Barnes. Sharon disse a Steve e Sam que ela teria de ir à Berlim, deixando ambos para trás. Quando Rogers e Wilson planejaram procurar por James, Sharon se encontrou com ambos em um café e entregou informações para eles, incluindo que a CIA tinha ordens para matá-lo.Capitão América: Guerra Civil Prendendo Capitão América Quando Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes e T'Challa foram presos, eles foram cumprimentados por Sharon e Everett Ross. Steve e Sam foram levados para Tony Stark, que explicou a situação. Em seguida, Sharon apareceu para entregar os registros de seus trajes.Capitão América: Guerra Civil Enfrentando o Soldado Invernal ]] Quando James foi interrogado por Helmut Zemo, Sharon desativou as restrições para que Steve pudesse ouvir a conversa. Quando a eletricidade em Berlim foi apagada, por conta de um aparelho construído por Zemo, Barnes, sobre o controle do "psiquiatra", escapou. Sharon liderou Tony e Natasha Romanoff para onde ele poderia passar. Enquanto escapava, Bucky entrou em confronto com Stark, Sharon e Natasha Romanoff. Quando James derrotou Stark, Sharon e Natasha entraram em confronto. Carter tentou enfrentá-lo, mas foi superestimada pelo mesmo.Capitão América: Guerra Civil Ajudando fugitivos ]] Quando Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson e Bucky Barnes estavam sendo caçados pelo governo, Steve ligou para Sharon para que a mesma recuperasse seus equipamentos (o Escudo do Capitão América e o EXO-7 Falcão). Ela se encontrou com eles em um lugar secreto. Rogers agradeceu por Sharon arriscar seu trabalho por eles, e os dois se beijaram, coisa no qual Steve falou ter feito tarde demais. Após seu beijo, Sharon retornou à Berlim.Capitão América: Guerra Civil Dizimação Quando Thanos coletou todas as Joias do Infinito e completou sua Manopla do Infinito, ele estalou seus dedos. Sharon, junto de 50% da população do universo, foi apagada da existência. Eventualmente, os Vingadores reconquistaram as Joias e o Hulk utilizou a Nano Manopla para refazer a Dizimação e trazer todos de volta à vida, incluindo Sharon.Vingadores: Ultimato Personalidade Sharon Carter é guiada por uma forte moral e não têm pedo de se expressar quando suas éticas são desafiadas. Ela possuí uma forte opinião e confiança em Steve Rogers, por conta de histórias contadas por sua tia. Eventualmente, em uma missão, Sharon apaixonou-se por Rogers enquanto o vigiava, e até beijando-o, no qual os dois ficaram surpreso por ser "tarde". Por causa disto, ela se aliou ao Steve enquanto protegia o Soldado Invernal da CIA, agência no qual Sharon trabalhava, aceitando seu destino de que, caso descoberta, poderia entrar em problemas. Sharon esteve ciente da vida que sua tia Peggy viveu. Em seu funeral, Sharon mencionou uma fotografia de sua tia próxima de JFK, descrevendo isto como "maneiro", mas "difícil chegar aos pés dela". Por isto, ela nunca revelou a ninguém que eram parentes, porém, determinada em seguir seus passos, isto a levou a se juntar a S.H.I.E.LD. Ela foi leal a agência até a insurreição da HIDRA, após isto, ela se juntou a CIA. Habilidades * Espionagem: Sharon fingiu ser uma enfermeira que morava ao lado de Steve Rogers. Sua atuação e disfarce foram tão bem feitos que até mesmo a Viúva Negra a referiu como este. Ela foi capaz de roubar os equipamentos do Capitão América e de Falcão e escapar sem ser pega. * Manuseio de Armas: Sharon demonstrou uma precisão em seu teste para entrar na CIA. Ela também quase atirou em Brock Rumlow durante um tiroteio. * Artes Marciais: Como uma antiga agente da S.H.I.E.L.D., Sharon recebeu treinamento em artes marciais. Ela demonstrou esta prática ao enfrentar, temporariamente, o Soldado Invernal. Relacionamentos Família *Harrison Carter † - Bisavô *Amanda Carter † - Bisavó *Michael Carter † - Tio-Avô *Peggy Carter † - Tia Avó *Tio-Avô *Mãe Aliados *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Primeira Encarnação) **Nick Fury - Antigo Diretor **Maria Hill **Cameron Klein - Antigo Colega *CIA **Everett Ross - Colega *Vingadores **Steve Rogers/Capitão América - Antigo Colega e Antigo Interesse Romântico **Tony Stark/Homem de Ferro † **Natasha Romanoff/Viúva Negra † - Antiga Colega **Sam Wilson/Falcão **Bruce Banner/Hulk *T'Challa/Pantera Negra *Bucky Barnes/Soldado Invernal - Antigo Inimigo Inimigos *HIDRA **Alexander Pierce † - Antigo Superior **Brock Rumlow † - Antigo Colega **Jasper Sitwell † - Antigo Colega *Helmut Zemo *Thanos † - Assassino Aparições Por de trás das cenas * Emily VanCamp disse que ela esteve em discussão para interpretar Sharon Carter em Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D., mas a atriz não pôde comparecer pois esteve trabalhando na série Revenge, da ABC, naquele momento.Agents of SHIELD | Agente Sharon Carter quase apareceu na série * Em uma versão inicial de Vingadores: Ultimato, Sharon e Steve Rogers viviam um relacionamento em 2023 após a Dizimação, onde seu relacionamento estaria turbulento. Porém, o papel de Sharon foi excluído pois foi considerado como não-importante na trama.Versão original de Vingadores: Ultimato teria relacionamento entre Steve e Sharon Carter! Referências Categoria:Personagens de Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal Categoria:Personagens de Capitão América: Guerra Civil Categoria:Personagens de Falcon & Winter Soldier Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Olhos Castanhos Categoria:Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoria:Agentes da CIA Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens ressucitados Categoria:Personagens de quadrinhos